Dante Nikos the Blood Warrior's Pride
by Demise Rain
Summary: This is my first fanfiction/work of fiction ever. I loved RWBY but there was a few things that I thought of that could of made it a bit more interesting. You will be following Dante Nekos, Pyrrha's brother, and his team DTEC. I appreciate any comments to making my works better. Thank you and enjoy!
1. A different Perspective

"Pyrrha!" Dante yelled with little to no breath in his voice, "This is the worst thing you've made me do."

Dante Nikos was a tall five foot nine inches tall, he had crimson red eyes, and had short brownish red hair. He had been going through intense training for about three years now, considering he was a senior at his local combat middle school. He was already being trained hard enough but his twin sister Pyrrha Nikos insisted to train him further.

"Stop crying," Pyrrha retorted with a sense of humor in her voice. Pyrrha was a tall young girl with deep red hair, green eyes, and stood six foot tall with heels.

"Easy for you to say miss cereal mascot," Dante sneered sarcastically, referring to when his dear sister was a mascot for a cereal company.

"Hey I thought I told you not to talk about that! and besides I've done this type of vigorous training as well," Pyrrha shot back.

"Yea yea I'm getting serious now," Dante stood up and took the same stance as he had been practicing all day, he closed his eyes when he opened them he charged.

Pyrrha had not expected the sudden sense of confidence that Dante had in him. Pyrrha when for a quick overhead slash when Dante blocked with his own sword. Dante then released a devastating counter thrust which made contact with his sisters torso.

"Got you!" He exclaimed. Dante looks at were his sword had stricken and there was a bright red glow, this is caused by aura. Aura is a Physical representation of the soul it can protect a person who has trained with it, and his sister had a lot of it so she wasn't injured in the slightest.

"Good job brother looks like our training has taken effect!" Pyrrha said with a sisterly I'm proud of you voice.

"You two look tired!" Averly Nikos yelled from the porch of the Nikos residence.

Averly Nikos was the mother of the twins Pyrrha and Dante. She wasn't wrong they have been at this for hours. "How about you two little warriors come in for lunch," Averly called.

Dante looked asperatic to the sound of lunch he was starving.

"Lunch sounds amazing," Pyrrha and Dante said in unison, the two siblings then turned to the house and headed inside.

Dante was sitting at their dining table happily eating away at the after-training meal that his mother prepared for him.

"It's delicious mom!" Dante said happily drinking the smoothes Miss Nikos had made for them as well.

"Thank you! it's very healthy too!" She replied.

"What do you think Pyrrha?" Dante asked noticing how she wasn't really paying attention. Pyrrha looked spaced out then she snapped back into reality.

"Oh the food is exquisite," she replied Dante looked at her with suspicion,

"What's wrong sis?" He asked concerningly.

"I'm fine I assure you I'm just thinking about going to Vale and leaving Mistral, I'm going to to miss you and mother," Pyrrha said slowly.

Averly looked at her daughter and said "I think it's time to tell you the news Pyrrha."

The young red headed girl looked at her mother confused, "News? What news?"

Dante tossed a letter to his sister with a huge grin on his face. "I'm attending Beacon Academy with you."

Pyrrha's eyes widened "You're what?" She looked shocked.

"I'm going to Beacon with you," Dante exclaimed.

Pyrrha looked at Dante flabbergasted by the statement. She rebounded quickly and tightly embraced her brother.

"Oh my goodness I'm so proud of you!" Pyrrha said on the verge of tears of joy.

"You and Dante are going to be leaving next week Dante has been wanting to tell you but he and I agreed that we should keep it a surprise!" Averly said enthusiastically. Inside she was saddened that her children were leaving.

"I can't believe it everything we've been working for has finally paid off!" Pyrrha shouted with glee.

"I can hardly believe it myself," Dante responded.

Dante didn't expect Pyrrha to be so happy, he doubted that he has ever seen her in such a joyful state, and his mother Averly was just happy that Dante was following his dream. Pyrrha then proceeded to bear hug her brother again. "I'm so excited!" She hops

Dante nodded, "I am as excited as you are!"

Dante woke from his deep slumber it was around six o'clock and a Thursday, he leaves for Beacon tomorrow on Sunday. He just stared at the ceiling of his white walled room.

Dante was eleven when he lost his father, Gale Nikos, now he was seventeen. He was crushed, Pyrrha and Averly were there to help him with the grief. Of course they also were grieving. Gale was Dantes best friend and a great father. He died while on a mission when a group of bandits attacked Gale's convoy, he was killed in action. Dante had a hard time hating people, he reserved that for the scum he called bandits and terrorists. Dante sat up in bed; not a day passed when he didnt think about him. He got out of bed sluggishly, and started to dress himself. Dante normally just wore a sweatshirt and jeans but today was different, he was going to train today. He was going to train harder than he ever has before, his father's death driving him.

Dante opened his closet and reviled a black chest piece with a alloy shoulder brace. This brace housed a tattered half cape that would only cover his left arm. The shoulder brace was hooked on the torso with a pendant that was circular and had a spear and shield on it. The pendent was black and gold and very familiar to the one Pyrrha had. Dante also had a set of grieves that had a black coating and gold engravings. This was his father's armor, Dante shuttered as he started to put on the ebony armor. He walked out of the Nikos residence while sheathing a special long dagger that pyrrha gave to him and headed to the local cemetery to see his father. He walked through the streets, the oh so quiet streets. He reached the granite tombstone and it read _Gale Nikos, loving father, best friend._

Dante started to speak. "Hey dad how's it going, I'm sure you already know but I'm going to Beacon to train to be a hunter like you. I've been training really hard with Pyrrha and mom, they have been doing well. Also I finally fit in your armour, though it doesn't feel right since your not here to see me. I will live your legacy I promise I will not fail you." With that short speech Dante found a new determination to press on. Dante stayed for a little longer and then decided to leave, he started to head to the forest. What Dante didn't expect to meet who he did as he was leaving. He ran into a old friend.

"Dante!" Dante turned to see who the familiar voice came from and it was Col Dawnbreaker. Col Dawnbreaker was the lifelong childhood friend of Dante, but it's been four years. "Hey buddy how've you been!" Col seid in his normal wired voice.

"Col? Bro I haven't seen you in forever!" Dante called back.

Col was a giant standing at six feet two inches. A monster of pure muscle, but had shaggy brown hair and grey eyes. He seemed to be caring a huge bag that must of weighed at least 100 pounds. The two friends ran toward each other and embraced.

"It's so good to see you man, I have big news I'm going to Beacon tomorrow!" Col exclaimed.

Dante looked at him shocked as a response then he finally came out of his shocked state. "No kidding me too!" Dante sounding twice a excited a Col was.

"What a coincidence this is," Col said now calmed down looked in response.

"I know right it's crazy I had no clue," Dante said to respond.

Dante was absolutely stunned that he was going to be attending Beacon with his sister and his best friend. "What's in the huge bag?" Dante asked looking over Col's shoulder. Col looked over his own shoulder and pointed, "This is my armor and lance with a side of a big ass greatshield!"

Dante laughed, "Funny as ever I see."

Col looked at Dante seriously, "I want to train with you today if that's cool with you. It's been a few years and I wanted to do it for old times sake plus, you look like you are about to go fight an army," Col started.

"Of course! This is great, lets do it but be warned I vowed today I was going to train harder than I ever had before!" Dante challenged, Col just smirked and shouted joyfully "LETS DO IT."

Dante was on the top of the world: he gets to go to Beacon with his sister, he is reunited with Col, and he is way stronger. Dante thought to himself "This is going to be a great year." Oh how he was wrong.

It was now Friday, Dante and Pyrrha were packed and ready to depart for Vale. It was a beautiful day in Minstral and there were tons of people getting on this airship Dante was assigned to.

"Are you ready to depart brother," Pyrrha said anxiously Dante knew she wanted to get to Beacon and he did as well but before he was able to get on the ship. His mother stopped him. Averly knew this day would come but she was still saddened, she would worry. Both of her beloved children were about to leave to train to be a hunter, the same occupation that took Gale away from them.

"Your father would of wanted you to have this," Averly said sadly Dante was taken aback by his mother's statement. Dante was thinking of a million things at once. What could it be: a sword, a relic, a dark family secret of the Nikos family? Averly then proceeded to give Dante a book a big book at that and a appeared to be old and full of notes, Dante didn't completely dismiss the gift due to the fact it was from his deceased father.

"A book? What's in it?" Dante asked curious to see what was in it.

"It's a book your father put together before he died, it has field notes and research weapon training manual and weapon schematics." Dante's mother said with a saddened face.

Dante opened the book and his mouth dropped. He was absolutely shocked, this book had everything in it from grim migration papers to medicinal herbs. It was a nerds dream and Dante was sort of a nerd.

"Thank you so much mom I love you, see you in a few months!" Dante yelled as he boarded the airship with his new book his father left him, he decided to stow it away for now. He met up with Pyrrha and Col who was meeting them near the seating area, there baggage has already been packed into the ship. Dante looked to his sister and his best friend "Beacon Here we come."

It was around one A.M in the morning and Dante was wide awake anxious about Beacon, so he decides to pull out the ancient book that his father left in his will. It was a thick book. With a black hard cover with the Nikos family symbol. Dante opened the book to the first page and it appeared to be a letter from his father.

"A letter?" Dante asked to himself. The letter reads: _Dear Dante, I have been a huntsman for the majority of my life and I heard your ambitions of being a hunter doing the world good and ridding it of evil. You remind me of when I was just a child I had remembered your grandfather taught me everything I knew and I wanted to pass this knowledge to you. This book was the same book that your grandfather gave me, but I updated it a lot with everything I learned out there in the world. Now to the hard part, my missions have been getting harder and more dangerous as time has gone by so I decided to put this book together just in case something happened. I don't know if I will live through the rest of the year but if I do I will give this book personally to you, but if you're reading this and I'm not there im sorry I couldn't be there for you son. Remember Dante I will always be with you in your heart watching over you, and I love you. Your loving Father Gale Nikos._ Dante stared wide eyed at the old letter and he was trying to keep his composure but to no avail.

"Dammit old man don't you say you're sorry," Dante grieved quietly, "I swear I will make you proud dad." He stayed at his desk for about ten minutes, memories flooding in and out from when his father was alive. Dante wiped his eyes. Not one to show his emotional issues for long periods of time. He started to look at the book it really was amazing what was in this thing this is like a catalog of everything a hunter would need. He then reached the weapon schematics his jaw dropped in awe as he saw the many weapon designs in the book, it also listed contacts were he could get the best parts and best materials.

"This is gold," Dante thought. He thought about everything for a good ten minutes. "Wait," Dante said to himself. Pyrrha has a spear-gun-sword weapon with a shield, _Milo and Akouo_. Col has _Attacker and defender_ a Lance that can shoot out the end, and then he could put it into a hole in his greatshield to make a axe. All Dante has is a dagger. Suddenly jealousy washed over him. Dante looked at his sleeping companions.

"I'm gonna make the best weapon ever, then make you two jealous." Satisfied with his decision to build a weapon, he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. Dreaming of being a hero.


	2. Welcome to beacon

Dante woke from the much needed sleep he needed. Pyrrha is still extremely anxious and Dante didn't blame her for it, they were about to take their first steps to being a Hunter/Huntress.

"Would you look at that," Col whispered in awe, "Never knew Vale was so beautiful."

Dante looked at his best friend, "This is truly amazing."

They were looking at the many mountains and planes that was Vale with villages few and far between.

"Yes yes very pretty," Pyrrha muttered she looked haggard due to the inability to sleep on airships.

"You ok Pyrrha?" Dante asked with a hint of comedy in his voice.

"Yea you look like you've been hit by a truck!" Col said actually concerned.

Dante had seen this many times considering his twin sister was a model, he had to travel all the time. He always wondered if he looked so much like Pyrrha why did he never get a offer to model! Dante facepalmed at the thought.

"Don't worry about her she will be fine when she gets to sleep on the solid ground."

Pyrrha looked at Dante with narrow eyes, "Yes once I'm on solid ground I will sleep like a baby.

Col nodded, "Good you dont to be sick when we do the initiation."

Pyrrha looked out the window and pointed excitedly, "Look It's Beacon!"

Dante and Col shot their heads to were Pyrrha had pointed. "She's right look how gigantic it is," Col shouted.

The whole airship started to get noisy, excited about arriving at their desired location; but there was one guy just puking up a storm in a trash can.

"Is that guy ok? Dante thought out loud

"He looks like he just drank something I made," Col laughed.

Pyrrha didn't know but this was the future leader of her team, "Should we help him?" She asked concerned about the poor guy.

"Na he will be fine we are almost there," Col said unconcerned.

About ten minutes went by and they finally landed at Beacon's school grounds, people flooded out of the airship with their many bags. The group grabbed their bags and started to leave the airship.

"Let's get to that main hall!" Col shouted enthusiastically.

"Yea!" The twins shouted back even more than Col did. Then Dante heard a small explosion.

"What the hell," Col said instantly, they all turned there head and saw two young women one older than the other. The younger girl looked around fifteen and was wearing a red cape, black combat skirt, and tall black boots. She also had black hair with red highlights and silver eyes, she was palest of the two. The taller one had white hair and she was wearing a blue dress. She appeared to have lots of luggage being pushed around by two servants in suits. The older girl seemed angered and then saw a girl it's black hair and a bow with emerald green eyes appearing to go to diffuse the situation. It seemed to make it worse but the girl in the blue dress just stomped away, then the girl in black decided to walk away too which just left the girl in the cape.

"That escalated quickly," Col snickered.

The group made there way to the Main hall were professor Ozpin would be speaking to them. Nothing really happened on the way there which was to be expected. When they arrived the main hall was filled to the brink with students.

"There are a lot of people in here," Dante said slightly surprised.

"They are certainty a lot of people here," Pyrrha articulates unaffected by the amount of people in the hall. Pyrrha is used to these types of things and doesn't mind large crowds. Ozpin started to speak.

"I look at you all and see wasted energy, you all seek knowledge but as you all will soon realize that knowledge will take you only so far…..that is all. He said this coldly with no emotion.

'This guy is creepy' Dante thought to himself.

"You will all be sleeping in the ballroom tonight and initiation is tomorrow for first years so get some sleep, you are dismissed," Professor Goodwitch said, equally emotional less.

Professor Goodwitch scared everyone due to her semblance, telekinesis and you do not want to mess with someone with telekinesis. A semblance is a extension of a person's soul and it is unique about us and makes the wielder special. Dante has not found his semblance yet but he will very soon. With the announcement that the staff had put together over with Dante, his sister, and Col decided to head to the ballroom to get settled down.

"So Col how have you been these past years," Dante says trying to make conversation.

"I've been great I spent most of the years that I was out of Minstrel training as a soldier but I was able to convince my father to let me be a hunter." Col lied, "I felt like I could do more good this way." Col finished looking sad and added. "My father forced me to go leave my friends behind to become cannon fodder."

Pyrrha looked at Col wistfully. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Col."

Dante put his hand on his dear friend "Yea man I don't think your Father would send you out to die like that."

Col had worked hard all of his life since his family was not very wealthy but Col always did as he was told.

Col and Dante had always dreamed of being hunters. Being a hunter is the only thing he ever wanted, he wanted to be more than just another speck of dust on Remnant. He wanted to protect people. His brother also wanted to be a hunter, but he died in a grim attack.

He wanted nothing more than to avenge his brother and destroy the grimm. His father also changed for the worst, he had a hatred for hunters due to the fact that they didn't save his son. His parents told him he couldn't, he snapped under the pressure that he had to bare for too long. The stress of putting food on the table, the stress of his brother passing, and the stress of never being able to become a Hunter. He ran away, screamed until he could not scream anymore. When he was captured it took five men to hold him down.

They sent him to a correctional boarding school when he was thirteen, he saw Dante a week after he came back. During that four years of hell all he got was mental and physical scars. He blamed it on one person, his father. The only two people he could trust: Dante and his mother were taken from him for four long years. When he did come back he saw what has happened to his mother, Col was thirsty for blood. His Father had beaten his mother. One of the only people that cared for him. Col did not actually convince his father to let him leave Minstrel he snuck out after doing all the steps to get into Beacon by himself.

Col vowed that one day he would stand up to his father and save his mother from the torment and abuse that his father put her through.


	3. The First Night

The group of three had reached the ballroom and saw that many students had already set up there sleeping bags and mattresses, so they decided to do the same.

Dante laid out his sleeping bag putting it about a meter away from one that looked like it at tiny roses all over it.

"This is great!" Dante exclaimed, he is finally here and now he just needed to sleep and then he would pass initiation and he is a step closer to becoming a hunter.

"Yes I agree," Pyrrha said with her normal cheerful voice.

"When we turn eighteen drinks are on me," Col said playfully.

Dante laid down on his sleeping bag and decided to sleep early. He would need all the energy he could muster for tomorrow so he shut his eyes and slept, at least he tried too. The noise in the ballroom was too much to bare. He sat up wearing his white tank top with black shorts, and inevitably thought, "I need to socialize."

Dante looked around and saw Col was talking to a blonde girl he had never seen before and Pyrrha was just sitting examining her things. Then Dante noticed someone just sitting on a box, but the cloak he was wearing was messing his with eyes.

"Let's talk to this guy what could go wrong?" He asked to himself out loud. Dante walked behind the cloaked figure expecting for him to turn around saying, 'Screw off.'Dante tapped the cloaked figure.

"Hey I noticed your cloak its super cool." Dante said nervously. The figure turned around, slow.

"You think so!" The figure said excitedly. Now Dante had not expected this at all.

"Yes I do, where did you get the material? It's amazing!" Dante exclaimed.

"Oh it's just a type of cotton that has camouflage like abilities,"

Then he saw the small student stand up. He had brown eyes, but the curious thing is he was hiding his face with a scarf. The scarf was black with scarce little white was also hiding his head with his hood. Dante only saw part of his hair and it was black.

"Names Echo...just Echo nice to meet you." The scarf wearing boy held out his hand to Dante expecting a name.

"Names Dante pleased to meet you Echo."

They talked for a while before Dante looked at his watch and realized that everyone was in their bed role.

"Hey Echo wanna sleep over with me and my friends I think you would fit in nicely."

Dante said this because he saw that he didn't have anyone around him, he looked lonely.

"OF COURSE!" Echo yelled excitedly, Dante smiled and said "Well come on then."

Dante was standing atop a bleak castle, Pyrrha's dagger in hand. Col and Pyrrha by his side. A fire breathing black dragon towers over them, they all prepare to fight. Dante yelps as the dragon prempitly shoots fire at him, he doges the inferno by a few inches. He stands up and charges the dragon with his best friends and comrades. Then the dragon slashed Dante,he fell back.

He saw Pyrrha and Col was fighting the dragon directly, switching in and out. An extremely effective tactic. Dante was blissfully striking the grimm dragon. He quickly slashed at the feet, rolling out of the way when it tried to stomp on him. The dragon picked Dante up after trying to dodge the fire. Then it threw him into the air and spit fire at his flying body. He hit the ground hard feeling the pain all over his body. Dante then realized he couldn't move he felt paralyzed like he was stuck in quicksand, he also came to notice he was completely mute.

The dragon was brutally attacking Col and Pyrrha but he soon realized that the dragon had the upper hand. The dragon hit Col's shield with all of its strength, his massive great shield completely shattered. Then he saw the dragon slash Col, Dante's face drained as he saw the lifeless body of his friend fly into a wall.

"COL!" Dante tried to yell but nothing came out. He looked to his sister hoping she would run. "PYRRHA!" He tried to screen, she turned around the dragon hit her in the face sending her flying. Her aura was completely gone. She got up for a final stand but she just fell back on her knees. Pyrrha was defenseless and the dragon picked her up and crushed her with its massive hands. He tried to get up but he fell back down. He looked at Pyrrha's dagger and it shattered to pieces.

Dante shot up from his sleeping bag waking from the terrifying dream.

"Damn nightmare." He was sweating up a storm.

"Are you ok?" A unknown voice whispered, he turned at the speed of light still shaken by his night terror. "Sorry I probably scared you," she giggled, "I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you."

Dante looked up shakaly at Ruby, "Im Dante, what time is it?" Ruby looked at the clock on the far side of the room, "Its two in the morning, and are you ok?" Dante shuddered remembering the dream, "Yea I'll be fine." Dante was bluffing.

"It didn't look like it a second ago." Ruby said concerned.

"Yea it was a crazy scary dream but I'm fine now. Wait why are you awake?" Dante whispered.

"I've been up for about thirty minutes then I saw you tossing and turning," she respond just as quite.

Then suddenly a girl with long curly blonde hair sat up in her bed role. "Ruby what are you doing up so early in the morning" she said slowly.

"Yang I was nervous about tomorrow and this guy was having a bad dream." Ruby whisperingly explained.

"Oh hi," Yang said while waving slowly at Dante. "Im Yang Xiao Long good to meet you."

Dante looked at Yang, she was tall girl with blue eyes and he was not paying attention to anything but her face. The busty teen looked at Dante, "What are you staring at?" She asked suspiciously.

Realizing the mistake he averted his eyes "Sorry." A flustered Dante responded, "Sorry I disturbed you Ill try not to toss and turn in my bed roll anymore." He gave a nervous laugh putting his hands on the back of his head.

The blonde looked at Dante concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked knowing how talking about a sensitive issue can help relieve the barer a bit. She knew this especially with experiences with Ruby.

Dante explained the dream he had. Yang and Ruby looked at Dante realizing the severity of his dream.

"I'm sorry that sounds awful" Ruby said sadly.

"Yea I wanna punch that dragon in the throat" Yang exclaimed quietly.

Dante rose his hand up in objection "Its really fine thank you for being concerned."

After he was done explaining the three weren't tired at all so Yang, Ruby, and Dante all sat and talked of home and funny jokes.

Yang was in the middle of telling a story about her first boyfriend.

"I started that fight off with a Yang" Yang said looking around at her sister and her new friend expantly.

"No...just no" Ruby said facepalming.

"That actually wasn't that bad Ruby," he said laughing.

"You just don't know yet," Ruby exclaimed.

"At Least Dante over here appreciating my puns," Yang said proudly.

"No Yang he only appreciates your chest!" Ruby wined.

Dante gave Ruby the 'really' look and said "That's not it at all I just like puns."

Yang gave Ruby a glare, "Yea Ruby not all teen boys are hormone filled jerks!"

Dante looked past them and saw there weaponry, they were extremely mechanical he could tell.

Trying to change the uncomfortable subject they were currently on Dante gestured toward their weapons and said, "Are those your weapons?" He asked obviously intrigued.

"Yup I built them myself" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"That's so cool!" Dante whispered, then an idea popped into his head. "Here can you take a look at these?" Dante asked as he handed Ruby and Yang the book that his father had left him.

Ruby's jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh look at them all!" She was squealing at this point. This was better than any magazine she could get. Ruby and Yang were both eagerly but carefully going through the weapon schematic portion of the book. Yang didn't know the first thing about weapons but hey they looked cool.

"I was wanting to get some tips on building a weapon of my own." Dante started hinting towards a 'help me' voice.

"I'LL HELP!" Ruby yelled quietly.

"Ruby we barely know this guy and you're helping build a weapon?" Yang asked sternly.

"You guys don't have to help me I just wanted tips." Dante said disappointed.

"look what you did Yang he is sad now!" Ruby said even more stern then her sister.

"Im fine seriously and it's like three a clock shouldn't we be sleeping?" Dante deadpandly asked.

"Holy smokes!" The half sisters said in unison they both then slammed their heads into there pillows. "Good night Dante," they said in perfect unison again.

"Weird."


	4. Initiation Day

Dante woke up to the sounds of students getting ready to start the day. Doing activities from sharpening there weapon to exercising. Dante decided he needs to get ready as well, Ruby and Yang were already gone so were Col, Pyrrha and Echo.

"Couldn't bother to wake me up," he muttered to himself, "Well let's get this day on a roll." Dante snickered as he rolled up his bedroll.

Dante decided he needed to head to his assigned locker to get some equipment. On his way to the locker room he wasn't paying attention still thinking of the previous night. He ran into the angry girl from the dust explosion. She appeared to drop something so he reacted quickly and caught the falling object. It appeared to be a deep red bottle full of dust.

"I'm sorry you dropped this?" Dante asked.

She however did not do the same, "Watch where you're going you dolt!" The blue eyed girl yelped.

Dante couldn't help but notice the scarring on her left eye, it seemed that they were caused by two separate injuries.

"I'm really sorry, but I gotta get going." Dante apologizes.

"Where are you going in such a rush anyway!?" Weiss interrogated.

"To the locker room to get ready for the initiation, duh," he explained.

Weiss glared at him, "Do you know who I am!"

"Nope, but I do know you shouldn't be carrying dust in unmarked cases," Dante replies.

"Of course I'm carrying dust in marked cas-," Weiss cut herself off as she sees that they are in fact not marked.

"See," Dante deadpanned.

"You carry my things to the locker room and we can forget this," She said frustrated.

"Why would I carry your crap?" He asked.

"You get to carry the bags of Weiss Schnee the heiress to the Schnee dust company," She retorted.

Dante just gave in. His dad always told him to do what women said even if it was wrong and stupid.

"Fine."

Weiss and Dante reached the locker rooms and then Dante saw Pyrrha standing at her assigned locker.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Dante shouted, Weiss looked at him like he was crazy.

"Pyrrha as in Pyrrha Nikos?!" Weiss asked exasperatingly.

Dante looked back at the Schee and said, "Yup she is my twin sister!"

Weiss looked at Dante then Pyrrha then did it again about two or three times.

"So you're Dante Nikos," Weiss said slowly

Dante looked back, "Yup thats me Dante Nikos!" She was shocked.

"Hello brother!" Pyrrha said as she ran up and gave Dante a hug.

"Hey Pyrrha," Dante said happy to see his sister especially after that dream he had.

"You weren't kidding?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Nope" Dante said popping the p, "I have to grab some stuff from my locker I'll be back.

Weiss looked at Pyrrha kinda embarrassed . "Your brother very nice!" Weiss started slowly then ending bitterly.

It sounded like she she struggled to get it out. She wanted more then anything to get on Pyrrha's team.

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow, "yea…," she trailed off awkwardly.

"So Pyrrha I was wondering if maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"That sounds grand!" Pyrrha smiled.

A blonde boy walked up to the two girls, "You know what else is great...me Jaune Arc."

Dante looked in his locker and he grabs the gifted dagger and changes into his father's ebony armor.

"Ready," Dante sighed.

He started walking toward Pyrrha and Weiss and he saw the guy who was puking on the airship making a fool of himself.

"That's too close, Pyrrha help!" She yelped.

Juane wasn't even that close to her. A red spear hooked into his hood of his hoodie and flew away into a wall.

"I'm Sorry!" Pyrrha chirped out.

"Um what's up with him?" Dante asked looking at his sister and Weiss.

"He was honestly trying to seduce us," Weiss said looking disgusted.

"I'm sure that wasn't his intentions," Pyrrha added.

Dante looked at the two, "That's dangerous." Dante seid feeling sorry for the guy.

"Pyrrha almost killed him" Weiss said giggling.

"We should get going it's almost time to start" Dante said excitedly.

The group of three consisting of Dante, Weiss, and Pyrrha all left the locker rooms and started heading to the initiation area.

"So you're telling me that we are being launched off a cliff!" Col said taken back a little.

"Yup that's right," said the girl Col was talking to.

"Great I'm dying today," Col said to the blode.

"Yang stop scaring him," Ruby looked at Yang sternly.

"Why he looks tough. Your not scared are you?" Yang asked smiling.

Col looks at Yang, "Of course not my tank aura will break my fall." Col picked up his lance and shield, "For I'm THE WALL!" he shouted.

"See Ruby he is fine, for he is the wall!" Yang said barely being able to contain the laughter.

As they were laughing Col saw Dante with Pyrrha and Weiss. "Dante!" He shouted.

"You know Dante?" Ruby asked with surprise.

Col looked at the two half-sisters and replied, "Of course I know him he is my best friend!"

The two sisters looked in surprise. "Huh what a coincidence," Yang started with surprise, "What a small world."

Ruby and Yang waved at Dante as he ran over to them Weiss and Pyrrha following.

"You know these people!" Weiss squeaked.

"Yea they are great," Dante said in response.

"Thank you!" The sisters said in retort.

Weiss seemed to be disgusted still angered from yesterday.

"Alright no need to cause a scene" Dante said trying to diffuse the situation before it started.

"Fine" Weiss said stomping off.

"What's her deal?" Col asked bitterly.

"She just has been having a bad time at beacon so far," Pyrrha said defending her new acquaintance.

"Yea that's all, I'm sure she won't be grumpy all the time," Dante said asuringly.

"If you say so. It's not like we're gonna be on a team anyway," Yang replayed uncaring.

"Hey we should get to the cliff face to start before we are late," Ruby said worryingly."

Everyone cheeked their watches five minutes before it starts. "F-f-five minutes!" Dante and Col said simultaneously. The group looked at each other, then started to run.

"That was a close one," Dante said weekly from running.

"Remind me never to run in a full suit of amor," Col said with actually no breath.

The small group all took their positions. In front of them was a cliff, below them was the Grimm infested Emerald Forest.

"You will be launched into the forest do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Any questions?" Professor Ozpin said with no emotion. "Good," Ozpin deadpanned.

They all had questions but no one dared to ask.

Dante was launched first, he felt like he went zero to sixty instantly. It was so pretty, he was very very high up He could see everything. Then he started to decent, he saw the tree line coming closer and closer then he realized he had no way of landing.

"OH OUM I'M GOING TO BREAK MY LEGS!" Dante wailed. Dante started slowing dramatically.

"What the?" Then he saw him going through small circles with a what appeared to be a snowflake in the middle. "Glyphs?" Dante thought as he landed safely with no injuries he was surprised and thankful. "Thanks!" He yelled loudly not knowing who saved him.

"Where are they what complete idiots!" She expressed to herself. "Wait why do I even care?" She asked herself fiercely.

Weiss didn't exactly the best family life. She had little to no friends thanks to her father who just needed her to continue the family business.

She saw them in the distance, she started to wave and then pulled back her hand and looked away. She wanted friends, she just didn't know it yet.

When they pretty much reached the starting area Weiss glared at the group.

"Where were you? You were almost late!" Weiss yelled, she termed around instantly. She did not want to have to see the tired stirn teens looks they had to offer in response.

When the last group arrived consisting of: Dante, Yang, Col, Ruby, and Pyrrha arrived Professor Ozpin started talking.

Weiss didn't really listen to what the professor had to say because she already knew that this test would consist of. Get in the forest, kill grim, get the relic, were only Weiss's only objectives. After the talk Dante was launched into the air, looking surprisingly composed. When Weiss was launched she saw Dante flailing like an idiot screaming, "OH MY OUM I'M GOING TO BREAK MY LEGS."

Weiss puffed, She used her Rapier Myrtenaster to cast glypse on to Dante, therefore stopping him from being a red puddle on the ground. She then used glypse on herself so she could land. Right when she got on the ground she started moving to her goal moving toward the north of the Forest.

Echo was sent flying in the air. He pulled out his Bow Incredible Fate and fired a arrow with rope tied to it into a extremely large tree. He swung from tree to tree after he flew off the tall one. Then he landed rolling to stop him from his legs buckling.

"I gotta find someone I can count on, who though?" Echo was already talking to himself. He already knew the answer to the self afflicted question before he even asked the question, "Gotta find Dante."

Echo started running so he could find his newly found friend from last night. He was running through the trees with absolutely no problems.

He saw a beowulf grim on the ground below so he pulled out his weapon, drawn, and fired all in one motion. The grim was huge, Echo couldn't tell how big it is because it didn't matter. It died before it even knew Echo was there, an arrow sticking out from the ground below. The arrow went right through the beowulf thick skin pelt, through the heart, and exited. With the grim disposed of he decided to keep moving looking for Dante, his friend.

Echo heard a scream, Echo turned to the sound.

"I guess that could be Dante," Echo said to himself, he doubted it.

The good in Echo decided to rush into the sound's direction as fast as he could.

There was a girl with short white hair with grey highlights, she had two swords that looked to spiral up from the hilt. There were grim surrounding the girl, about five. The girl did the unexpected and attacked. She jumped at the grim, two reapers in hand and thrust it into one of the beasts skulls. The grim that was unfortunate enough to get hit did not get back up. One of the grim charged the girl and knocked her into a other grim just growled and got ready to attack again.

Echo had other plans. Echo opened a sash on his hip pulling out a smoke bomb and threw it in between the grim and the girl. Echo striked from every direction. Pulling out arrows releasing them faster than the grim could compute. When the smoke cleared all the girl saw was a cloaked figure and six dissipating bodies of the grim. Echo held out a hand.

"Looked like you needed some help so I just dropped in." Echo seid cockily.

The girl looked back at Echo clearly thankful, "Thank you so much, my hero!" She squeaked.

"My name is Echo just Echo what's yours?" Echo asked pulling her up, "I'm Trixie storm pleased to meet you just Echo."

Dante reunited with Col by using a call they came up before initiation started.

"We should try finding Echo or Pyrrha." Col exclaimed.

"We probably should" Dante responded.

Col and Dante started up north due to the relics being there. Then they heard the same scream Echo heard.

"The hell! Somebody's is in trouble!" Col uneasily shouted.

Dante looked back at his friend, "let's go!"

When Col and Dante got to the clearing all they saw were dissipating grim and two figures, Echo and Trixie.

"Hey Echo!" Dante yelled at the clock figure.

Echo turned around with glee, "Dante! Well looks like we got our team."

"To bad Pyrrha couldn't be on our team but you seem pretty cool to me!" Dante gesturing toward Trixie.

"I'm not just cool...I'm awesome," Trixie said with excitement in her voice.

"Now that we have a team formed let's get that relic!" Echo exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement with him, they then heard a monstrous screech and looked up.

"It's a Nevermore!" Echo started, "And two girls?"

On the back of the giant nevermore were two girls flying with it by holding on to its feet.

"Weiss?" Col started.

"Ruby?" Dante finished.

"What are two girls doing hitching a ride from a nevermore!?" Trixie exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we help?" Echo asked.

"Na I know Weiss she should be able to handle herself." Dante said with no concern.

"Their slipping," Col deadpanned.

Dante looked at his new team, "Ok ok we're helping."

When the group of four made it to the ruins found a huge battle going on. The battle included two people he didn't know, Jaune, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Dante shouted at his twin sister who was fighting a death stalker.

A death stalker is a giant black scorpion.

Pyrrha flipped backwards and ran to meet her brother, "Brother you're ok!" Pyrrha exclaimed with passion.

"Of course I'm ok why wouldn't I be" Dante said in response to the hug.

"I don't know I'm just glad," Pyrrha sounded relieved.

Pyrrha and Dante stopped the embrace and jumped back into the fight. Dante unsheathed the long dagger that had no name yet. Then he ran to the group of people standing.

"What are we gonna do about these monsters?" Col asked.

"We kill em!" Trixie shouted.

"Great idea Trix!" Echo exclaimed enthusiastically.

Echo and Trixie ran right for the death stalker.

"Come ba-," Dante started but before he could finish they were already knocked right back on their asses. Then Ruby decided to take a turn, she rushed before Dante could say anything.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled obvious fearing for her sister.

The Nevermore plunged feathers near Ruby, it caught her rose red cape. They were sharp like knives. Col felt the danger of the approaching death stalker and activated his simbalance. Col rushed faster than Ruby or Weiss ever could, and they were fast. His massive greatshield blocked the huge stinger from hitting Ruby. The deathstalker hit his shield with the force of a truck. He parried the stinger back and thrusted his lance into the beast's head. It didn't seem to be effective.

"Thank you Col!" Ruby said nervously.

Weiss came from behind the two and freezed the deathstalker to the ground. Col looked at Weiss thankfully. Weiss didn't look back but looked at Ruby.

"You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style." Weiss paused. "But I suppose I can be a bit….difficult. If we are going to do this we need to do it together".

Ruby looked up at Weisse with a new hope in her eyes. Yang ran up to Ruby and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Yang Exclaimed .

"Thank you so much Col!" Yang said gratefully.

"No problem Yang just another day in the office."

Weiss looked in displeasure. "Hey, I froze the deathstalker!" Weiss whined.

Dante ran up with the rest of the group, "Ok that the deathstalker is immobilized. We need to come up with a strategy."

Dante said trying to come up with a plan.

"Guys the Nevermore is circling back we need to go," Jaune pointed out restlessly. "I can try to shoot it with my arrows!" Echo said knowing his ability.

"If we can get it grounded we can take it down." Col stated.

"I have an idea Echo!" Dante blurted, "Tie that rope to me!"

Everyone looked confused.

"Wait what are you planning to do?" Pyrrha asked uneasily.

Dante smirked as Echo did as he was told, he then pointed to the Nevermore, "FIRE!"

Everyone looked in shook when Echo actually fired the shot without asking questions. The rope attached arrow flew through the air wisseling as it went.

Pyrrha tried to grab Dante as he waved goodbye. "DANTE NO!" Pyrrha shouted, but it was too late Dante was flying through the air attached to the Nevermore.

Dante felt like he was going a hundred miles per hour. He started climbing up the rope, it felt like his skin was coming off. Dante climbed and climbed the rope.

"Gotcha now you flying death bird!" Dante climbed onto the grim bird and took the rope from the makeshift tether he used to get up there. The Nevermore was bucking everywhere trying to throw Dante off. On instinct Dante didn't want to fall to the ground, especially due to the fact that they were probably a hundred to two hundred feet up. He drew his dagger and thrusted downward to act as an anchor. The Nevermore screeched and bucked more violently than before. As the grim screamed Dante forced the rope into the Nevermore's beak. He was now riding a grim. He started hearing gunshots, and impacts, they were shooting at him. Dante stered the nevermore toward the cliff that the ruins were located at the bottom. Suddenly he lost control and the nevermore plunged into a bridge, which had been a bridge for a revean. Dante held on though; through the drama of being on a grim, being shot at, and going a hundreds of miles per hour. The Nevermore suddenly stopped to look at the girls and guys gathered near two pillars, the cliff was located behind Dante and the Nevermore. It seemed that they had a slingshot of some sorts made, and Ruby being the ammunition.

"Uh oh," Dante muttered to himself. Ruby launched using her spread and her gun on the end of her scythe, she hooked the neck of the grim and pinned it to the wall of the cliff. Glyphs appeared up the cliff face. Dante was about to go for a ride. Ruby started running up the cliff face with the Nevermore hooked on the curve of her scythe. Dante started to lose his grip.

"OH SHI-" Dante was cut off by him falling off the nevermore. He saw the bird get farther and farther away. Then he hit the ground, hard. He lost consciousness on impact. The last thing he saw was the Nevermore being beheaded by Ruby Rose the grimm reaper.

Dante slowly opened his eyes, he was surrounded by familiar faces. As he fully came to he noticed that everyone had faces of concern, and Pyrrha was tearfulling muttering something indecipherable. Everyone looked surprised when Dante actually spoke, surprised that he was ok. Dante felt like his blood was boiling.

"What in Remnant? I feel like my blood is on fire!" Dante said in a uncomfortable tone.

"Dante your leg," Col said honestly.

"What's wrong with my le-," Dante couldn't finish when he started feeling his leg.

There was a nasty gash on his Vastus Medialis, which is right above the knees. The cut was open and he was losing blood fast, Dante was muffleing in pain as he covered his mouth. He tried to keep his breakfast in.

Col got to work fast and tied a knot above the wound and poured peroxide over it, this was not his smartest ideas but he didn't have any other options. The pain was excruciating for Dante.

"Weiss...freeze…cut!" Dante studdard, the cut was frozen over and it stopped the bleeding. "We…need...to move." Dante managed to get out.

"You're not in the exact best position to walk," Yang said.

"More grimm are coming...if we don't get back more people are gonna get hurt," Dante muttered painfully.

Col helped Dante get up and put Dante's arm over his shoulder, "I've got you buddy. Let's go everybody."

Pyrrha and everyone else nodded still shooked how Dante survived that fall with the injury he sustained. Dante, Col, and the rest of the group traveled to the cliff face were the ination began. They didn't encounter opposition somehow, most likely it was due to one of the people in the group, Ren, had the ability to mask emotion.

When the group of two teams reached the starting area there was already one or two teams waiting for them. They didn't gloat though, due to the Injury that Dante sustained. Also due to the fact that they all looked like they have been dragged through hell. Col gestured for the group of nine to go and rest. Col now had to carry Dante to the medical bay. He looked challenged, "Shit….That's a lot of stairs."


	5. A Normal Day at Beacon? Part 1

Dante woke up in the infirmary. He noticed lots of flowers, balloons that say get well soon, and Weiss?

"Weiss?" Dante asked groggily.

She turned wide eyed, "I'm just dropping by to see if you were...recovering."

"Why?" Dante asked as he try to put pressure on his injured leg, "Wow….ouch that hurts."

Dante was limping a bit but he was standing.

"I don't think you should try standing," Weiss deadpanned.

"Well I can't miss my first class to Remnant's best academy can I?" Dante said walking to get his uniform that just hung on the door.

"How did you recover so quickly?" Weiss asked, she didn't understand how he was standing after an injury like that.

"I don't know, will power?" Dante asked not expecting a response.

"Yea...will power...definitely," Weiss says sarcastically, "Well I need to get going the first classes are starting soon," she turned for the door.

Dante stopped her, "Thank you for this and yesterday, you saved my life." She looked at him like she had never gotten a genuine thank you before.

"You get injuries like that when you ride Nevermores." Weiss blankly stated and walked out.

"Ouch," Dante seid as he let out a heavy sigh.

He looked at his uniform. It was Bacon's standard uniform: A black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

He huffed, "This will Ben fun."

Dante decided to go to his first class, the infirmary staff shooked that Dante was standing.

He just walked out and headed to his first class. Dante had a slight limp but he was fine. The halls of Beacon were confusing, never ending twists and turns.

Dante saw his best friend with two of his newer friends: Echo and Trixie. Col looks at Dante, confusion twisted with joy.

"Why are you out of the medical bay?" Col asked.

"I didn't want to miss my first day did I?" Dante said.

"Yea but you were injured badly!" Trixie expressed sternly.

"Yea we don't need our leader to push himself anymore then necessary," Echo echoed the concern.

Dante looked at the three concerned faces, "Leader?"

"Oh yea you didn't get to go to the main hall when he announced teams. We are team DTEC, Dark terracotta, and you got a promotion." Echo said excitedly.

"I'm a leader?!" Dante yelped.

"Yup and you're gonna be a good one." Trixie demanded.

"But I was injured and you guys had to carry me and stuff like that." Dante started, "I was more of a hindrance than anything."

Col walked over and gave Dante a hefty pat on the back, "You're the one who rode the Nevermore, led the thing to the cliff, and took a normally fatal injury and survived." Col listed.

"Yea Dante and you got us moving even when you were injured." Trixie said smiling.

Echo just nodded violently up and down, exaggeration that Dante's friends were right.

"You know they are right Dante." a voice said behind them.

"Professor Ozpin?" Dante asked at six and sevens,

"You should listen to your new team," Ozpin started smiling, "I've made more mistakes than any other man then this planet, this is not one of them I expect. Now I doubt that Professor Porter will be pleased if you are late." Ozpin said as he walked off towards his office.

"I won't let you down Professor!" Dante called out.

Ozpin turned around. "I know."

"This...is…awful," Col said inattentively.

The group of four were sitting together in the auditorium listening to the quixotic like story Professor Port was giving them.

He was talking about a time when he was surrounded by hundreds of ursa, a bear type grim, and how he took them all out with one swing of his axe.

"How would this even be possible in real life." Trixie muttered.

"Jez this guy is delusional." Echo said guffawing.

"Is there something funny student in the back?" Professor Port sternly stated.

"No sir!" Echo called out.

"Anyways the moral of this story is a true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated, and wise. Who among you believe you are the embodiment of those traits."

The group of four looked around then they heard a frustrated Weiss blurt out.

"I do sir!" It seemed the entire class was staring at her.

"Well well young lady then come down and face your opponent," He said challengingly, "Get your combat gear."

Weiss got up and stomped to the locker rooms to get her weapon.

"What's up with her," Echo said as he nugged Dante.

"I have no clue Echo," Dante said tiredly.

Dante just sat in his seat staring at his notes. He started to doze off.

"Better wake up dude, the fight is about to start." Col said tapping Dante.

"Yea yea I'm awake," Dante seid as he waved Col off.

Weiss stood in her combat form.

"Her form in excellent!" Trixie expressed under her breath. "How would you know Trixie?" Echo asked curiously.

"I have two rapiers. People who use reapers are normally elegant and focus on technique, but me my swords are spiral type swords and focus on the same type things. I just had to tweak and create techniques because as far as I know I'm the only one who uses reapers like this," Trixie explained.

"I see! That's awesome " Echo proclaimed.

Professor Port took a blundergat and the stock looked like it had an axe head on it. He busted the lock open. A grim that looked like a boar rushed out of the cage strait at Weiss.

She moved out of the way of the charging boar and countered with a slash. The grim turned around and charged again but Weiss wasn't so lucky this time. She was knocked down and her rapier fell from her grip. It charged again and she dashed to were the thin sword laid.

"Get em Weiss!" A excited Ruby yelled.

The call out distracted Weiss and she was knocked down,again.

The boar suddenly got out of control and started glowing a bright red. It hit Weiss and threw her into the ground. The beast charged a table and hit it sending it flying hitting Professor Porter.

Echo checked the screen Weiss aura was down to ten percent, "Oh crap this is getting out of hand!" Echo shouted.

"I'm going down there!" Dante expressed.

"No man you're gonna get yourself killed we don't even have our weapons!"

Dante looked at Col with determined eyes, "I got this!"

Dante unsheathed his dagger. Weiss was fighting with everything she had and nothing was working. The boar then hit her at the speed of lightning knocking out her arua. The beast charged for the final deadly blow. She expected it was going to end there, but it didn't. Dante was standing his ground, holding the beast back.

"Get back!" Dante barked.

Weiss got up and ran to cover. Dante hopped away from the angry boar. He noticed that his leg opened back up.

"Crap not good," he muttered to himself.

Dante just needed to hold it back until someone arrived to detain it. The grim disengaged and seemed to get smarter and slowly approached Dante in a daunting matter. Then it used it's big tusks to attack, Dante struggled to hold his own. He rolled away from it but still got grazed hard. Then it slammed its tusks on top of Dante the air was knocked out of his lungs. He got up and jumped away. Dante knew that his aura, the only thing keeping him from becoming ground beef, was about to go out.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and DTEC minus Dante was here to help. Team RWBY consists of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Team JNPR has Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Finally Dante's team Trixie Storm, Echo, and Col Dawnbreaker. Along with a few staff members.

"Thank the Gods you are ok!" Dante heard from a very familiar sisterly voice. Dante's loving twin sister was about to be a bigger threat to his health then the boar.

Col Jumped in front of Dante, "I got your back bro!" He yelled.

"Just in time guys!" Dante said in return.

Pyrrha, Trixie, and Weiss jumped into the air and started striking all over the beast. Col and Dante couldn't just let them have all the fun. Col charged the boar and locked his greatshield into the grim's tusks therefore distracting it. Dante jumped into the battle from behind were Ruby was slashing it with her scythe, and Yang was punching it to death with her shotgun gauntlets. The girl in black, Blake, is twirling her weapon Gambol Shroud around confusing the boar. Echo was shooting the beast from afar with Incredible Fate.

Pyrrha decided to end the beasts rain of violence on the classroom. She took her sword and put it into a spear form, and amed right in between its eyes. Then she threw, the spear flew through the air at great speed and hit home. The grim yelped and stumbled a few feet and then dropped.

"That...was...intense!" Nora blurted out.

"For once I agree with you." Ren deadpanned.

"That escalated quickly" Yang said surprised. The whole classroom was trashed.

"Wow that was great target practice!" Echo being the optimistic one.

"Dante Nikos!" Dante heard the voice again.

"Oh no." Dante muttered to himself.

Pyrrha ran up to Dante and picked him up in a bear hug.

"Need...air!" Dante choked.

"Why did you just rush in there you idiot!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Pyrrha?" Dante asked smally.

"Why do you keep putting yourself in danger! First the nevermore now this! Do you want to die!?" Pyrrha scolded.

"Of course not! someone was in trouble I couldn't just leave her there to die!" Dante retorted.

"I never knew that you being a hunter would make you think like your some hero!" Pyrrha yelled sternly.

"I never said I was a hero!" Dante retorted loudly.

"You sure are acting like one!" She yelled back.

"Her aura was low! She could of died!" Dante shouted back.

"Actions like these are the reason he died!" Pyrrha shouted.

She just struck one of Dante's biggest nerves.

"At least he died trying to help someone," Dante reposted slowly, "I couldn't leave Weiss defenceless because my dad would not have done that! I would of never forgiven myself!" Dante shouted at the top of his lungs.

He walked away from the speechless Pyrrha, picking up the long dagger on the way. Like that he was gone: Jaune walked up to a tearful Pyrrha.

"Hey it's ok," Jaune said trying to comfort his partner.

"No it's no," Pyrrha choked on her own words.

"I'll go after him," Col said trying to make the red haired huntress to feel better.

A group of four consisting of Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss surrounded the upset girl. Echo had been trying to be positive but he couldn't really say anything. Echo hated when social things like this happened. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He met eyes with the so called Blake Belladonna.

Echo's eyes widened, "Blake?"


	6. The Past

Four years ago: "Echo what do you mean you don't want to stay," Blake said shocked at her partner's decision.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't kill again." Echo said on the verge of breaking.

Echo was a fanus. fanus are people but they have animal like features on them. Due to these features they are discriminated. They are not allowed to shop at certain places, sit in some places, and their rights are limited. Some of the Fanus could not deal with it anymore, so they created a group called the White Fang. At first they were a peace activist group. Once the first leader stepped down a new leader took power, peaceful protests turned into shop raids, boycotts turned into destroying shipments. The Fanus started getting more respect but it not from being equal but from fear. Echo couldn't take that kind of respect. He wanted to take Blake with him, but she refused. She felt that they were making progress.

"I know it's bad now but once we get the attention of the kingdoms-" Blake was cut of by the hand of Echo.

"I can't kill anymore, no matter how many freedoms I get. I refuse to do so."

"Really now?!" Echo's face went numb with fear. "You don't want to kill any more huh, worthless mutt, Deserter! !" A huge White Fang lieutenant rored.

He grabbed onto Echo's prominent ears, "You get special training!" He laughed.

"No he didn't mean it sir!" Blake pleaded but to no avail.

She followed the lieutenant begging to let him go, he didn't listen. The lieutenant had enough so he turned around and punched her strait in the face knocking her back.

"Blake!" The wolf faunus Echo yelled then bit into the lieutenant's arm.

"You little shit!" The lieutenant roared. He gripped Echo's left ear and pulled, ripping it off. The lieutenant took Echo down a long hallway that lead to the landing pad. Echo screamed as he was thrown into the back of the airship, going to the traitor death camp.

Echo waked groggily in the uncomfortable bed, they were more like wooden planks. It's been one year since he had arrived at the fanus death camp, and it was hell. He was malnutritious, beaten, and had no hope. He did have one thing though, a friend. Her name was Fate, nobody in the camp even knew there last name due to the constant brainwashing. Echo loved her like a sister. They worked together, they ate together, they suffered together.

"Hey get up Echo," Fate said weekly.

Fate was a short fanus with nothing but a pair of cat whiskers. She had dirty blonde hair with dull grey eyes. They were both breaking, it was only a matter of time.

"I'm up I'm up." Echo said tiredly.

"we gotta get up or the lieutenant will have our arses on a wall," Fate said jokingly. Fate had big dreams she never believed in predestened events.

"I'm tired of living like this." Echo said sternly.

"We all are Echo our time will come though." Fate said back.

The two walked out of the dirty sorry excuse for a living quarters. It was in the middle of the winter, the worst time for the fanus in the camp. It was bitter cold and nobody could be comfortable in this type of weather, there was snow everywhere. The pair of skinny teen fanus went to the White Fang officer to get their assignments for the day. They got their damning assignments and Fate read them off to his friend: "Hard labor in the dust mines, clean warehouses, death duty."

"Death duty, this is going to be a bad day." Fate said defeated.

"At least we will be warm." Echo said on the not so bright side.

"Let's get going we sit here any longer we will be beaten." Fate deadpanned.

Echo and Fate departed to the dust mines one of the bittersweet jobs in the camp. In the winter it was a way to get out of the cold but still dangerous, in summer it was like a microwave, in the spring and fall it was hot but not unbearable. The pair had seen their fair share of accidents in the mine. They have seen cave-ins, explosions, and a execution every now and then.

Once they got there they picked up their tools and started to hack at the big crystal dust shards to get the desired dust. They continued this work for hours on end singing a hymn. Four hours of none stop labor in the mines they were fatigued and sweating, now they had to get into the warehouse to clean it. There was no heating, and it was below zero outside.

"It's so...cold," Echo said shiveringly.

They have been cleaning the the warehouse for a couple of hours.

"I know ma- look at this!" Fate said simi loudly.

"Weapons?" Echo asked quietly.

They just found the biggest armory of the White Fang. It was well hidden too, at least for scrawny teens.

"The White Fang are preparing for war," Echo said unable to process what he is seeing .

The two came to a realization, this could break them out.

"We need to tell the others!" Fate expressed quietly.

"This could be our chance." Echo replied.

"Let's get this job done and then we will tell the others." Fate seid smiling.

Echo had never seen her smile so brightly before so he smiled back just as bright.

The two spent the next two hours of scrubbing the warehouse floors with rags, polishing the door knobs, and dusting the hundreds of storage shelving. The pair was dead on their feet, they could barely stand.

"Now...death duty" Echo stuttered.

"This is going to fucking suck!" Fate said punching a nearby wall.

The two walked barefoot in the snow, they couldn't feel it, their nerves were numbed long ago. The continued to walk through the camp to there next post. The camp was bleke. There was barbed wire fencing everywhere to keep all the POWs inside there walls. The friends walked into the mass grave and noticed it was bigger than last week.

"Looks like they are getting more trigger happy." Fate started to go to work, "May your souls rest in peace brothers."

The two teens worked together to pile bodies into the pit. They started the incinerator and looked away.

"This is making me sick!" Echo said in a sickly manner.

Fate put her hand on the lever again, "They are going to pay...in blood."

"They what!?" A fanus in a room asked quietly.

"Yes the warehouse has a store room full of: weapons, ammunition, and explosives." Echo echoed.

"We need to make a plan of escape or we are all going to perish here!" Fate said grimmly.

"She is right," another fanus expresed. Then another then another, soon enough the entire room agreed.

"With everyone agreeing we need to get to business." Fate said tactfully. "We can rise early...on christmas, they won't expect it. Then we could smuggle weapons into our barrieks the night before to avoid inspection. We can try blowing the towers, then make our escape in the vehicle bay."

They all looked like they were deep in thought, "We could plant explosives in the fuel bay to cause a distraction." A fanus suggested.

"Yes...that would be perfect." Fate seid.

The small group kept talking and planning the details. After a long hour of long night planing they were finished the plan was ready.

Every trapped fanus in the camp was for the idea, they even got some guards in the plan too. On the day of the attack, moral was high. They had hope.

"You ready Echo," Fate said tiredly.

It was early in the morning it was snowy, and cold. There was lots of shuffling in the barracks were the fanus were kept. They all snuck out of the crowded building not daring to make a sound. Most of the guards were either asleep or not paying any attention. Then they all started to run. They ran to were the weapons were stored. Thanks to the guards that were helping, it was unlocked. There were standard issue dust rifles, easy enough to use. The huge group started raiding the weapons warehouse. The time was close all the components of the plan was in place. Echo sat at his hardwood bunk. Fate came to sit by him.

"You nervous?" Fate asks

"Yea very," He replied

"Don't worry we have each others back. I won't let you die," She says confidently.

"Yea I'll protect you too but...I'm still so nervous," He replies

They both go outside with the weapons in hand. She faces Echo and pulls him into a kiss at the same time she pulls out a flare gun and fires into the air.

"Nervous now?" She asked giggling.

He is surprised but he couldn't say anything because the operation has begun.

Then the alarm sounded, and the carnage begins. Fanus being shot down left and right due to the huge machine guns on the towers of the camp. Though the guards were well trained there were too many escapees. The camp was now a war zone, the gun fire could be heard from miles away. The explosives in fuel dump was triggered, the explosion was defaning and set the entire camp on fire. It was a bigger explosion than they thought. There was no plan now it was a fight for survival. The towers that were not destroyed by the explosion was still firing at the group of desperate fanus. They kept running while shooting anyone opposing them. Echo and Fate got behind a storage cart.

"How many you get," Fate said trying to get some moral going.

Echo just holds up five fingers. They were both terrified. Heavy bullets striking down anyone ignorant enough to charge. The gunfire stopped all the sudden, they had to reload.

"Lets go!" Fate yelled at his fanus comrade Echo. Echo nodded and they and about a hundred fanus charged for the vehicle bay. Everything engulfed in flames, fanus of both sides desperate to kill one another, to survive.

The gunfire started again. The two fanus didn't care they just wanted to get out. Every muscle in there bodies were screaming in agony. They were so close, so close to freedom. The lieutenant jump out of the back of one the trucks along with a few other soldiers. He had a chaingun, they were dead were the stood. Echo's heart dropped, not only did the group lose three-fourths of their comrades, they were also running low on ammo due to the lack of trigger Beast of a lieutenant started to spin up the chain gun.

"GET DOWN," Echo screamed

A lot of fanus hit the dirt but those who didn't were ripped to shreds by the ghastly amount of gunfire coming out of the Lieutenant's mini gun.

Echo was terrified not only was this man responsible for ripping his left ear off. He was killing all of his brothers and he was smiling while he was doing it.

Fate saw the carnage in front of her. She felt the anger burning inside her. She got up and screamed as she pick up a rocket launcher that was twice her size, from a fallen comrade.

"FOR FREEDOM!" Fate wailed.

Echo reached for his best friend but to no avail. Fate was struck by the massive about of bullets that had been released from the chaingun. Fate pulled the trigger, the lieutenant stared at the rocket as it flue out of the tube. The rocket propelled at the speed of sound and it struck the beast of a fanus.

When Echo opened his eyes and the ringing in his ears had stopped. He looked around to see there was no more of the lieutenant, he was gone and vaporized. He got up and looked around. The landscape looked like hell. The morbid smell of death filled the air as he looked around, he saw a few survivors moving around and standing up. He didn't see Fate though.

He looks frantically trying to find Fate. He wanted to see her, to congratulate her on there freedom. He wanted to maybe take her and go live a happy life with her. Leave all the death and sadness behind.

He dropped to his knees when he saw Fate. Echo crawled to his nearly deceased friend. Echo was horrified by the sight.

"Did we...win?" Fate seid wheezing.

Echo felt the tears coming but smiled a little, "Yea yea we did."

Fate looked at her broken friend and gave a sad smile, "Does it look bad?" She asked.

Echo choked, "No your gonna be fine I promise!"

"Your lying," she stuttered.

"Just be quiet I'm gonna get you out of here!" Echo exclaimed.

Holding back the tears, he tried to pick her up Fate's hand stopped him.

"I'm not gonna make it. Reinforcements gonna be on there way soon. You must leave," Fate seid smally.

"If you think I'm leaving you you're wrong!" Echo pleads, "There so many things I want to do with you!"

"Me too Echo...Ack...Echo I don't wanna die." Fate seid as she coughed.

Echo was speechless, he knew it was a matter of time.

"Hey, promise you'll stay safe ok." Fate demanded quietly her last breath was close, "Take...fate into...your hands Echo. I'll see you on the other side."

Fates eyes slowly closed and she smiled. Echo laid by his now dead friend.

"DAMMIT!" Echo yelled in agony no amount of time in that death camp could have broken him like this has.

He heard footsteps, he didn't care.

"Hey we got a survivor!" Echo didn't recognize the voice of the man. He turned and saw he was a cloaked figure with a bow on his back.

"Don't worry buddy we are going to get you out of this hell." The man picked up the bloodied Echo.

Echo didn't want to leave yet, "No...Fate...I can't leave Fate."

The man nodded, "I'm sorry the White Fang is coming."

They started to move and Echo yelled as he was being carried away, "FATE!"


	7. A Normal Day at Beacon Pt 2

Dante was running down the hall, he was making his way to the training area. The commotion that the grim caused made the classes stop for the day, Dante was glad for that.

Dante open the door for one of the many small training areas they had. He sat down on one of the many benches. Apparently some had set a dummy on the bench. He punched the dummy in the side of the head and it flew off the bench.

Dante sighed, "Damn."

Dante heard someone open the gym door. It was Weiss.

"Dante are you ok?" She questioned more concerned than normal.

"Yea I'm just blowing off some steam." Dante replied.

"You don't look ok." She said in response gesturing to the dead training dummy, "And your leg opened back up."

Dante looked at his leg and noticed it did open back up, "Well more importantly are you ok?" Dante asked.

Weiss was beaten up pretty good in Port's class, "Yes I'm fine...thank you for saving me I thought I was a goner." Weiss eulogized.

"No problem Ice Queen," Dante said like he always saved damsels in distress.

"Not you too! Why does everyone call me that!" Weiss wined. "Have you noticed how many times Juane has asked you out...and you've shut him down? You shut him down like six times and you have know him for like two days," Dante explained.

"Have you seen him he is a complete dunce!" Weiss retorted.

"Am I a dunce?" Dante interrogated.

Weiss looked taken aback, "Wh- what do you mean are you a dunce!?" Weiss asked sternly.

"Me and Juane kind of act the same and What is a dunce anyway?" Dante deadpanned.

"What you are! A stupid person!" Weiss exclaimed obviously annoyed.

Dante looked back at her mockingly, "It's hard to call someone a dunce when they saved your life."

Weiss glared, "Excuse me I can call you how I please!" Weiss yelped.

Dante laughed.

"What's so funny!" She retorted.

"You're so triggered," Dante deadpanned, "So why you here Snowflake, to take me back?" Dante asked.

"Well I know you were upset so I wanted to ask why." Weiss switched to a serious expression.

"Well my nerves are kinda raw from Pyrrha I'm sure you could talk to her," Dante said slowly.

"I don't want to talk to her though, I doubt that she would even talk to me," Weiss responded.

"So you wanted to talk to me about it huh?" Dante stood up and said: "My dad passed, he has been gone for awhile. He was KIA."

Weiss looked more concerned.

"He was my best friend and he died on a mission." Dante started, "Pyrrha saying that...thinking that his sacrifice was for nothin... just made me mad," Dante looked at his dagger. "I can't stay mad at her forever though."

Weiss stood up. "I'm sorry about your dad," she said sadly.

"It's ok Weiss it happened a while ago. Thank you."

She seemed to brighten up a bit. She wanted to change the subject, "Do you think Ozpin made a mistake about Ruby?" Weiss inquired.

"What? About her being leader?" Dante asked.

"Yea, I don't think she is...qualified." She replies

"Well she does seem a bit young but she was chosen by the headmaster himself," Dante said slowly.

"I Don't think it was a smart decision," She said sternly.

"Maybe, maybe not. There is no changing it maybe you should give her a chance?" He offered

Weiss looked at him sternly, "I've studied hard and trained don't you think I deserve a better position!?"

Dante looked at her with a coy look. "Weiss...you...how do I put this. You can be difficult sometimes, especially when it comes to working together."

"And?!" She retorts

"And that's a major part of being a team leader, being willing to accept and offer help," Dante explains

"Well maybe..." She partially agrees

"Just give her a chance and make the best with what you got," Dante says

Weiss starts to walk toward Dante, "Maybe you're right. I need to give her a change and be the best teammate I can be," she stated. She starts to run toward the door and says, "Thanks Dante!"

After Weiss left Dante walked toward one of the many walls in the training room but his back to it and slides down it, he is now sitting in the floor.

"I still miss him," Dante said out loud.

He wants him to come back. He thinks back to when he was injured.

"I'm not trying to be a hero. I just wanna help people," he thought to himself.

He sat on that wall for about twenty minutes thinking about how he should handle his current situation.

Dante slowly walked to the exit and peaked out. He saw that Trixie was being pushed up against a wall by none other then Cardin.

Cardin was the leader of team CRDL. He was about as tall as Col having a manly facial structure, he had short military haircut, and had gray armor on with a phoenix on it.

The others were pretty generic and non defining by Dante's standers. Dante felt his heart start beating, he was getting angry. Trixie looked like she was on the verge of tears. Cardin and his team were getting a handsy. Dante barely knew Trixie but he couldn't sit there and do nothing. Dante had enough he started walking towards the group. He knew a fight would ensue. As Dante got closer a bitter look in his eyes, one of the members of CRDL, Russel, noticed and whispered to Cardin. Dante approached the team.

"I would like to know what you are doing to my teammate," Dante deadpanned slowly.

"None of your concern small fry! I would go and leave this to us!" Cardin threatened.

"Alright I'll rephrase...unhand my teammate, now!" Dante hissed slowly.

Dante could've sworn that everyone flinched except Cardin.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it numbnuts!" Cardin blustered

"What am I gonna do? I'm going to kick your ass!" Dante fired back.

"Why you little...you wanna get fucking killed?!" Cardin shouted, dropping Trixie too hard for Dante's liking.

Cardin saying that made Dante think about the events that took place earlier that day, he shook it of. He needed to focus.

"Get him!" Cardin gestured for his team to beat Dante.

"Come get me!" Dante snarled unsheathing his long dagger.

Col and Jaune were walking up and down the halls of Beacon, Jaune catching up to join the search to find Dante.

"Where do you think he could be?" Jaune asked already sounding defeated.

"We will find them; how is Pyrrha holding up?" Col asked.

"That argument messed her up, why did Dante react like that?" Jaune asked with no ill impression.

"It's not my place to tell you. I can tell you that something was taken from him at a young age," Col said while walking.

Jaune just gave a node and kept walking. After a while of searching Juane turned to Col, "Col do you think I'm weak?"

Col looked a Juane questionably, "Well...I'm gonna be honest with you. Yes and no." Jaune looked down at that and sighed. "You are not strong physically, but you have great leader traits. You have potential," Col said in the most sincere way possible. "But you know how you fix that?" Col asked already knowing the answer.

"How?" Jaune asked hopeless.

"You train, everyday as hard as you can. Be take the opportunity you have and get stronger." Col said.

Jaune looked at Col with determination, "I don't want to be weak. I don't want to watch as people protect me."

Col looked as if he was pleased to hear his response, "Me too Jaune. We have to become strong to protect the ones we love," Col said putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder, then they were interrupted by a wild Yang.

"Yo Col," Yang shouted from the end of the hallway.

"Oh no!" Jaune said running behind Col.

"Why are you hiding behind-," Col was cut off by Yang.

"Jaune why are you hiding behind Col for?" She inquired pointing at him.

Jaune's head peaked from behind Col's arm, "She used my shield as a jumping board!" He exclaimed, "I almost died!"

Yang grabbed Jaune from behind Col and put him into a headlock. "You're fine! You're a great diving board!" She obnoxiously states.

"And...that would be why," Col deadpanned with understanding in his tone.

"Help…need...air," Jaune choked under Yang's incredible grip. Yang let him go, "My life just flashed before my eyes. Grandma-ma?" Jaune joked as he spoke in a awful Italian accent.

"So Col were you heading?" Yang asked.

"We are still trying to find Dante," Col responded.

Yang when to a sad but still joyful mood, "Yea I wonder what got Dante so wound up," Yang said.

"Well I has something to do with his family life and-," Col was cut off by a loud thump and yelling.

"Was that Dante?" Yang asked.

"Very well could be; he gets into trouble a lot," Col answered

The three teammates ran toward Dante, not really expecting a fight, they thought he was weak.

The first challenger, Russel, charged Dante. He had two daggers, he held them both over his head and performed a sloped overhead slash. Dante parried the attack and head butting him. Dante could hear Russel's nose crunch, and he retreated in pain.

"Didn't expect that huh!" Dante taunted.

The second being Dove and third being Sky came at Dante at the same time. Sky had a halberg which made Dante's life easy, the haldberg was a ranged weapon so basically useless against Dante in the tight hallway they were in. Dove just had a sword, that would be no problem.

Sky raised his haldberg in the air preparing to rain down on Dante. Sky started making his way behind Dante, being in a hallway this was a bit of a challenge.

Dante looked at what they were planning, "Two on one eh," Dante sighed.

He got into fighting stance, Sky rushed first. He tried to thrust his sword into Dante. Dante rolled to the side and back stepped instantly, dogging both attacks.

"You're going to have to try a little harder that that," Dante sneered.

"Screw you!" They both retorted, they continued the assault. Sky went back in no coordination with Dove. Dante reached right under the blade gripping the shaft of the weapon. Dante yanked the halberd out of his hands and threw it at Dove in one swift motion. The flying weapon took Dove by surprise, he was even more surprised when he was pinned up against the wall. A defenceless Sky stepped back and Dante kicked him in his torso, knocking the breath out of him. Dante grabbed Sky's face and connected it with his knee. Dove finally able to get unpinned from the wall, was shocked to see Sky out cold on the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Dove shouted.

"Let's see about that," Dante barked.

Dove charged again and used the same attack as before, but something caught his attention. Cardin was running his hand up Trixie's stomach.

"That bast-" Dante started and was not harmed from Dove slashing Dante's torso, thanks to aura. Dove followed up by kicking Dante's wound, opening it wide open.

Aura protects a user so much before breaking, but even if it protects you from obtaining wounds, the force is still applied. Dante yelled in pain, his blood started to feel hot again. Dante pulled back his fist and punched Dove full power. In slow motion it would of appeared as if his face caved in for a split second. Dove flew back into the wall creating a huge Dove shaped dent.

Cardin then looked towards the fight not paying attention until now, "You have some nerve small fry taking my team out, now I'm going to put you into the dirt," Cardin Shouted.

"Come get me then," Dante sneered smiling.

Cardin charged yelling, he wielded a mace. "Can't let him hit me with that," Dante thought as he dodged the oversized mace.

The two combatants both heard familiar voices, "Dante! Trixie!" Col shouted. Yang and Jaune following right behind him. Cardin hit a distracted Dante in the body. Col then shoulder charged Cardin. When it connected he was knocked to the ground. Cardin looked up and realized he was out numbered so he decided to run. "I'm going to get you for this!" Cardin threatened as he ran off picking up Dove and Russel picking Sky up. Dante stared at Cardin running away and smiled.

"You ok?" Dante asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea thanks to you. You really kicked their asses!" Trixie gave a smile.

"What happened?" Col asked concerned.

"Yea we heard a huge thud." Jaune added.

"Cardin decided he wanted some of Trixie," Dante said bitterly.

"So he was harassing her," Yang said angrily.

A very angry Miss Goodwitch approached the group.

"Explain yourselves!" Professor Goodwitch hissed at the group. Dante turned to respond but Trixie did it for him.

"Team CRDL were harassing me," Trixie hissed back, "I had to deal with them trying to touch me for twenty minutes! Until Dante saved me from being groped!" Trixie explained.

Miss GoodWitch seemed disgusted but the boys behavior. "I see . I'm sorry about that, I will take care of immediately and Dante...next time contact a professor."

Dante sighed at Miss Goodwitch's words. She left after repairing the damages that Dante caused.

"Well Dante, that was intense," Col said quietly making sure that Goodwitch didn't send them to the moon.

Dante looked at Col, "Yea I'm beat let's get to the dorm."

Blake and Echo were sitting in Beacons library exchanging sad glances with each other.

"You survived," Blake started, "All of that."

Echo took his hand and lowered his hood. He kind of wanted to stay in the safety in his hood, "Yup I did...I didn't come out unscaved," Echo said pulling down his scarf.

Blake just stared, she never got to see the magnitude of the injury that the lieutenant gave him all those years ago. Echo had injuries physically and mentally that no seventeen year old boy should have. Pulling down his hood and scarf revealed a tired face. He had a scar that went across his forehead and a small burn on the left side of his neck and of course his left ear was torn.

Blake used to be a part of the White Fang she didn't even know about the traitor death camps.

Fanus take pride in their animalistic features, even though they are discriminated for it; and the Lutineut took that pride away from Echo.

"Your ear," Blake pointed.

"Yea he took it and he paid." Echo retorted toward the luteniut that Fate killed years ago.

"He did, and I bet he is burning in hell for it! But I need to ask how did you do it?" Blake asked.

Echo looked at Blake with sad eyes, "I had a friend help me, she helped me through it...every bit if it," Echo said slowly.

Blake saw the sorrow in his eyes, but before she could ask anything about her he spoke up.

"Her name was Fate," Echo choked on her name, "I loved her. She died taking the final step to our freedom. The worst part about it is I never got to tell her I loved her." Echo sadly said, he had already cried for her...for his comrades. It still hurt.

"I'm so sorry Echo," Blake said wistfully. There was nothing she could say to comfort this pain even if it was long ago. She wanted to say something or change the subject, but Echo did it for her.

"That's where I met my mentor the father I never had. That fateful day, the day I lost everything," Echo said happily.

Echo met his mentor on the day of the uprising. He took Echo in and trained him.

"He was awesome Blake, a true Huntsman," Echo exclaimed.

Suddenly but slowly the lights in the library turned off, one by one. The library was closing up.

"It's getting late I should head to my dorm," Echo said tiredly putting his scarf and hood back on.

Blake stood up, "I can come with."

He got up and started walking, "Sure sounds good," Echo said. With that they left the library and Echo escorted Blake back to the dorms. One they entered the building it was already pretty late, they started up the stairs then they were met with Dante putting his head on JNPR's Door.

"Why did I react like that." Dante said regretfully.

Dante was cursing himself he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even want to talk to him. Dante was closing in on the dorm room of team JNPR; which is the team Pyrrha is on.

Dante was still thinking on how he was going to apologize. He was standing right infront of the door, it seemed quiet. Dante put his head on the door pondering what to say. Then Echo and Blake appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Hey Dante...this isn't our room," Echo whispered.

Dante facepalmed, "I'm apologizing."

Echo face was confused then it shifted to understanding, "Oh good luck with that Dante," Echo said then he turned to Blake. "Good night to you, and Dante I'll see you at the dorms.

Dante waited for Blake to enter her room and for Echo to be out of sight. Dante put his hand in a fist and knocked quietly. At first he heard nothing in the room, then he heard rustling, then footsteps, then the sound on the door knob turning. The door slowly swung open. Pyrrha stood in the doorway of the pitch black room.

"Oh...it's you," Pyrrha said sniffly.

Dante held his breath, "I'm sorry for what I said sis. It wasn't right, I shouldnt of snapped on you like that." Pyrrha looked confused and surprised,

"You're saying sorry to me?" She asked.

"Of course I am. I was spouting compete garbage in that classroom."

She just started to tear up, "I should be the one that's sorry!"

"What do you mean Pyrrha?" He asked.

"I shouldn't of brought father up like I did," She answered softly, "I just don't want to lose you too."

Dante hugged Pyrrha on brotherly instinct, "You aren't gonna lose me Pyrrha. We look out for each other right?" The two siblings just embraced like siblings should.

Pyrrha stopped the embrace and exclaimed, "Right, I will always look out for you Dante! Just don't do anything stupid!"

Dante cesed the hug, "Now you should get some sleep."

Pyrrha nodded. "Goodnight," She said and she closed the door when Dante waved goodbye.

He let out a huge sigh, "I'm glad I got that sorted out."

Dante was walking in the endless halls of Beacon again, this time on a happier note. Team DTEC's Dorm was relatively close to RWBY's and JNPR's dorm, lucky for Dante. He noticed that it was getting a little too close to curfew, so he quickened his pace.

"Oum I'm tired,"Dante thought to himself.

He finally got to his dorm and Dante was exhausted. The door of Dante's dorm was already opened.

"Guess the team is already making them self at home," He said to himself.

Due to his injury to his leg during initiation he hasn't been to the team's room yet, so he was pretty excited to see the room. Dante walked in and everyone was slouching like a bunch of lazy drunks.

Dante knocked on the door obnoxiously, "Anybody home?" Dante asked, everyone was definitely there. Col gave a tired thumbs up, Trixy held up a peace sign, and Echo being the spass he is sat up too quickly and fell off the bed.

"Yo Dante wazzup," Col said getting up from his bed.

"Yea I made up with Pyrrha so I'm Good. Wait you guys haven't unpacked yet?" Dante asked.

"Yea we were going to wait for you!" Trixie exclaimed, "Yea we couldn't do anything with the dorm unless you were present O'Great leader," Echo said still sprawled on the floor.

"I don't think I have that much authority ," Dante said laughing.

"I'm beat, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna sleep better than I ever have in my life!" Trixie yelped.

"I agree with Trixie we should get some sleep; Miss Goodwitch will send us into the shadow realm!" Col said smally trying to act scared.

"I would be careful Col, Miss Goodwitch is a force to be trifled with. Wait what if she has cameras in the dorm!? Col Why did you say that our asses are gonna be on a silver platter now!" Echo exclaimed while running up and down the walls checking everything for spy cameras.

"Echo I don't think that's legal for them to do anyways," Trixie conveyed trying not to giggle.

"Well team DTEC I would call this first day a success and we should go to sleep before Miss Goodwitch actually comes to de-butt us," Dante chipped in on the conversation.

"YE," they all shout in unison. They all laugh out loud and loud it was.

"Hey we are trying to sleep!" A voice from the otherside of the wall called. The group let out one more snicker and then Dante shut out the lights.

"Professor Ozpin," a feminine voice says from behind him, "Yes Glynda," he deadpanned.

"We need to talk about the incident today...in Port's class," Glinda Goodwitch stated in a quiet but stern voice.

"Yes we do but we need to also talk about Dante," Ozpin said still deadpanning.

"What about him?" Miss Goodwitch asked curious to how this student has caught the headmasters attention.

"He was the one who saved Miss Schnee and Professor Porter from that grim that mutated mid fight," He started, " That boy went head first into a fight with a mutated grim that's three times their size."

Miss Goodwitch looked at Ozpin, "He was the only one that brought his weapon to class," She replied.

"Yes and he held held it off...by himself. He held this grimm off until his support arrived. When it did they even had trouble killing it," Ozpin stated. "You think there's something unusual about him?" Glynda asked the headmaster.

"Possibly, keep montering him he could be very helpful in the war against Salem," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes sir," Glenda responded attententivly.

"Also keep an eye on Ruby as well we must keep the silver eyed warrior safe," Ozpin stated, "And Glenda you don't have to be so formal," Ozpin said smirking.

"Yes si- I mean Ozpin," Glynda stuttered, "I need to go check on the students now it's getting close to curfew," Glynda stated sounding more relaxed than before. Ozpin herd Glynda scoff.

"Glynda what's wrong," Ozpin said smirking seeing what's on her scroll. "A kid just said I was going to send them into the shadow realm!" She exclaimed


	8. Nightingale

Team DTEC was walking along the hallways of Beacon. Today was Friday and the team had to get through one more class before the weekend.

"One," Dante started.

"More," Col muttered.

"Class," Trixie yelped.

The first week of Beacon was about to end and the group of four was eager for it the first weekend to arrive.

"So this is a weapons management class right?" Echo asked.

"Yea we only have these at the end of the week," Dante answered.

They kept walking, Dante looked at the pamphlet that they were given for the class. On the top of the piece of paper in bold it says bring your weapons.

Dante held the book his father left him close to him as they walked to class. Dante had a thought, "I still need to make my weapon."

"Look there it is!" Trixie yelped pointing to a classroom.

The group looked over to the classroom and saw a figure that had a black suit with golden lines, which was normal, though he had a thin cloth mask covering the bottom half of his face. His hair style was just a small ponytail that was gray.

"He doesn't look like a teacher," Trixie whispered.

"He looks more edgy then Echo and Blake combined," Col whispered back.

"Hey!" Echo and a far away Blake shouted in unison.

"He looks experienced," Dante examined.

The old looking teacher turned to the small group. His voice was very gruff and a bit intimidating, "Welcome to my class come in take a seat."

Team RWBY and team JNPR approached the last class of the day and saw the same old guy DTEC saw. The two teams just stood there, Weiss broke the silence.

"Are we gonna get in there or what?" Weiss scolded.

"He's creepy," Nora said in her normal cheery voice.

"That's not nice Nora," Ren deadpanned.

The group just decided to rush in and avoid eye contact. They were gonna get enough of that during class.

Dante took a seat shortly after entering the classroom. The room looked more like a workshop then a classroom. There were workbenches that look like two students to occupy them at once and there were a lot of them.

Dante walked over to one of the unoccupied desks and noticed that it had two names on it; Col Dawnbreaker and Yang Xiao Long.

"Assigned seats...great," Dante trailed off.

He saw team RWBY and JNPR walk in.

"At least I have friends in this class," He sighed.

He moved off of his friend's desk and started to look for his name. Then he heard his name being called.

"Ruby?" Dante asked as he turned around.

He saw Ruby waving him to come over. Dante started to move over to the desk she was sitting at and saw that it read; Dante Nikos and Ruby Rose.

Col Dawnbreaker looked and found his name and sat down at his desk not noticing the second name.

"I wonder what we're going to be doing in this class. I hope we don't have to do a bunch of work," Col started.

"I second that," a girl said as she slapped his back.

Col nearly jumped out of his seat, "Shit Yang you scared the hell out of me."

Yang chuckled, "Better get used to it because we are partners now."

"We are?" He asked.

"Did you not see my name?" Yang asked.

She pulled Col's backpack off the workbench and it showed her name under it.

"Oh I guess we are. WE ARE?" Col started calmly and finished loudly.

"Calm down tanky," Yang seid slapping his back, "This will be fun."

Dante looked over at Col and it looked like he is gonna be broken before the semester ends with Yang. He looked around and it seemed like everyone was partnered up. Yang is with Col, Trixie was with Weiss, Blake was with Echo, Nora was with Ren, and Pyrrha was with Juane. Along with the many others in the class.

"This is gonna be a hard class to control," Dante muttered as the entire class was having conversation.

The old man walked into the classroom minding the amount of paper and other things that were being thrown around. He walked up to where he would be teaching.

"Would everyone settle down please," He said not trying to shout.

The entire class ignored him except for Weiss, maybe.

"Settle down," He said again not raising his voice.

The class again, did not respond.

The old man reached behind his back and pulled out a bolt action rifle and fired into the air and roared, "QUIET!"

The whole room when quiet and everyone looked at him like he just put a bullet hole in the ceiling.

"Good afternoon class! I am professor Nightingale! I'll be your instructor for this semester, beating you in the head with knowledge until you understand what it means to treat your weapon like your best friend! Everyone take out your weapons," the man boomed.

Dante followed his orders just like everyone else. Ruby looked like she was digging this guy.

"Look at it! This is what defends you in battle! It is an extension of you and will be the most effective tool to bringing your enemies to their knees," Professor Nightingale said while clenching his fist.

Dante tapped on Ruby's shoulder, "And I thought that port was weird."


	9. Free day

"ITS THE WEEKEND," Echo yelled.

Everyone shot up startled by Echo.

"What the hell!" Col yelled holding his heart.

"I must go my people need me!" Echo shouted as he jumped out the window.

"Echo!" Trixie yelled.

Team DT-C ran up to the window trying to find any trace of him. They heard yelling. Yelling of someone who is having a blast.

"WHOOOW!" He yelled as he ran away from Beacon.

"This is gonna be an interesting day," Dante muttered as he face palmed.

Trixie backed up from the window and shouted, "I'm coming Echo!"

She then too jumped out the weekend.

"Hey I'm coming too!" Col shouted as he jumped out.

Dante was confused but yolo right? He jumped out the window. The first weekend of Beacon was about to commence.

Team RWBY woke up more of the same way as DTEC.

Ruby stood on top of her makeshift bunk bed and blew a whistle.

"Good morning team RWBY!" She yelled.

Everyone fell out of there respected beds.

"Ruby you really need to stop doing that," Yang mumbled.

"I agree," Blake added.

Weiss just had her face in the floor. She has already given up.

"Well since we're up we might as well figure out plans for today," Yang.

"I'm training," Blake butted in.

"Awww Blake we do that enough already," Ruby whined.

Weiss popped her head off the ground, "She's right Ruby we should train. After all Professor Glenda's class is only gonna get harder."

"How about we meet up with Dante and the others and see if they wanna train?" Ruby asked.

Everyone looked at each other and seemed to agree.

"That sounds like a plan," Blake said.

Team DTEC walked in downtown Vale. It was super busy today with the weekend and to add to that it was Bacon's first weekend. This was the ideal time to celebrate their achievements.

Col pointed to a nearby bar, "Drinks?"

"As much as I want too Col but I don't feel like being expelled," Trixie answered.

"Hell yea...I mean your right Trixie. No drinks," Dante moped.

Echo just face palmed.

As the two got over their alcohol withdrawals team RWBY pulled up. They all had a look of joy on there face.

"Why do you two look so down?" Yang asked.

"We wanted to party but it was a joke we're too young," Col explained while he held his hand up in objection.

"Wait it was a joke?" Dante asked.

Yang walked up to Col and put an arm around him, "I didn't take you for party animal," she said while smirking.

"I mean Yea?" Col hesitated to reply.

"I'm going to a party tonight. Everyone is invited," she smiled.

"Can I go?" Ruby asked.

"No," she replied.

"Why?" Ruby whined.

"Your underage," Yang said simply.

"You are too!" Ruby complained louder.

"I look old enough," Yang explained.

The two kept bickering about being underage while Dante slapped Col's back.

"That's all you bro. Pyrrha would kill me if she found out I went drinking," Dante said while smiling.

"It's not like I can say no. It's Yang," Col mumbled.

Dante replied with "Man it will be a blast."

The two teams traveled to the outskirts and settled for a clearing in the area.

"Alright let's get started everybody. We can start out with some spars. Who wants to go first?" Pyrrha asked.

Col raised his hand, "I'll do it."

"I'll fight Col," Dante called out.

Col smiled, "Don't go easy on me."

"I won't," Dante said walking to the middle of the clearing.

Col walked to the opposite side of the clearing. He adjusted the straps on his white armor and stood in a defensive stance with his lance strait.

Dante pulled his dagger from the sheathe on his back and held it in a reverse grip. Dante knew he was gonna have to strike first, Col always waits for the first move.

Col and Dante circled each other smiles clear on their faces.

Dante saw the glint of Col's armor then made his move. He rushed forward.

Col saw the attack and held up his greatshield and blocked the strike. Col followed up with a upward thrust and Dante held up his dagger and it grazed along the blade showing sparks. He planted his feet and grabbed Col's greatshield and tried to thrust into Col's left side.

It hit home and Col's aura took a hit, "That was a little cheep."

"Hey how else am I supposed to hit you?" Dante asked.

Col took a more offensive stance but Dante didn't see it. He ran forward and did a wide right sweep with the lance, it hit Dante like a truck.

Dante got up and stumbled a bit, "Well I guess you win."

Every one cheeked their scrolls and saw that Dante's aura was in the red. Everyone was a bit surprised.

"Already?" Ruby asked.

"Well if you couldn't already tell Col has perfect footwork with that lance of his. With that combined with his overwhelming strength you have one heck of a punch," Pyrrha explained.

Dante got on one knee, "Damn I need to work on my arua."

Col walked up to Dante and held out his hand. Dante gladly took it and got up on his feet.

"Thanks Col good…match," Dante weakly said.

"Yea Col that was awesome," Yang announced.

Dante frowned, "Great now everyone thinks I'm a wimp."

Pyrrha walked up to him and smiled, "I think you did great. Just work on your aura and next time you will take that hit!"

"Maybe I should try not to get hit in the first place," he muttered.

Pyrrha turned to the small group of friends, "Who is next?"

Trixie raised her and said, "I wanna fight Echo!"

Pyrrha looked around but Echo was nowhere to be found, Blake was missing too.

"Where is Echo?" Dante asked.

"What about Blake?" Ruby asked.

"They just disappeared," Weiss said.

"Awww I wanted to fight Echo."

Echo stood among the two teams watching Col and Dante fighting. Dante was struggling a bit especially with Col being a expert in defense.

"Man Dante's really going at it," Ruby said.

"Col just doesn't let up," Yang announced.

Echo felt something was off, he glanced around. The top of his hood twitched on the side of his good ear. Echo activated his semblance. He saw someone in the brush, he appeared to be wearing a white mask.

"White fang," he whispered to himself.

He backed from the group. Nobody noticed he was gone, just the way he liked it. He hoped onto one of the many tree branches and noticed he was being trailed but this was a girl.

"There are two of you," he talks to the air.

"One hundred meters and closing, traveling about forty six point sixty seven kilometers per hour," he whispered.

He pulled out Incredible Fate and fired an arrow all in one motion. The arrow flew through the air at an extremely fast speed and hit its mark.

The person Echo shot fell down into the forest floor. Echo jumped down and greeted the person he just shot, they were unconscious. Echo picked up the arrow he had shot. It was a blunt arrow. He started to tie up the White Fang member.

"Good things I decided to pack these with me or you would be dead," Echo said talking with the unconscious person. "Alright wakey wakey White Fang scum."

The person started to come too and realized that she was trapped.

"Ah look who decided to wake up," Echo started, "I thought I may of hit you too hard."

Echo flicked of the Grimm mask that she was wearing and she flinched. She was a gecko fanus.

"There is no use I'm not untying you until I get the information I want," Echo said grimly.

"I'm not telling you anything you deserter!" The White Fang member spat.

"So that's how it's gonna be..." Echo trailed off.

He pulled out a veil and dipped one of his arrows in it.

"Tell me why are you here, why now? If you don't answer my questions I will not hesitate to kill you," Echo said darkly.

The fanus just stared wide eyed at the arrow. "I'm not telling you anything!" She asserted.

Echo threw a glare at her, one that would make any person get a chill. His eyes were cold and tired he wasn't joking she realized that. Echo held the arrow in a reverse grip and started to thrust down.

"Ok ok I'll talk I'll talk!" The fanus pleaded, "Don't kill me!"

Echo flinched at those words.

"Ok talk then," Echo spat.

"Me and my partner were sent on a mission to recon and possibly retrieve Blake Belladonna," she quickly said.

"Thank you friend. I advise you leave the Fang while you have the chance," Echo said his voice brighting. Then he punched her in the stomach and she fell unconscious again.

Echo went into the trees again almost invisible thanks to his cloak. He wanted to get back to find Blake and possibly the other White Fang member. He was going fast. He didn't want to lose another friend, he would not fail again. He saw something in the corner of his eye but it was too late to react. He felt the full blow to his left shoulder blade, it felt like it dislocated. He landed on the forest floor and rolled into cover.

"Ouch that hurt," Echo stuttered as he held his hand onto his shoulder blade and it pushed back. It hurt…a lot.

The opposition Heard the yell of pain Echo despenced and started to move toward him.

Echo heard it coming and pulled out his bow and twisted the handle separating the bow into two pieces and turning his bow into two blades.

He held up the two great knives in a failed defense and got kicked in the stomach. Echo coughed and rolled away from another atack. Echo rushed forward and felt as the two blades clashed into the opposite blade.

The White Fang member was small but held a zweihander with two hands and, "I'm going to cut you into pieces!"

Echo when into another defensive stance. "Your not getting Blake."

The Fang member growled and charged him again. Now that Echo knew what he was up against he knew what to expect. Echo rolled away and he heard the blade smash into a big tree.

"Your clumsy and way too small to wield that weapon," Echo taunted.

The Fang member charged again and swung widely and this time Echo ducked under it and kneed him in the chest. While he stumbled Echo ran up a tree as he put his bow back together jumped off and released a arrow. The blunt arrow hit the fanus in the face. The mask shattered and he fell backwards.

"You may have a big sword but I still beat the shit out of you," Echo said kneeling beside his beaten opponent.

Then he felt a hand grabbing onto his chest. "If I'm going your coming with!" He roared.

He pulled out a detonator and yelled but out of nowhere a gunshot blew it out of his hands. Echo fell onto his back and crawled away quickly.

"Nice of you to show up Blake. I almost blew up," Echo said not able to hide his grin.

Blake held out a hand to Echo, "You saw them too?"

"Yea I left to take them out I got one of them. She is tied up back there somewhere."

"So what did they want?" She asked.

"You," Echo relied.

"Me? What would they want with me?" She asked confused.

"I don't know Blake."


End file.
